At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to a clock circuit for generating a clock signal and/or a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) device (e.g., a system on chip) including the same.
A semiconductor IC such as a system-on-chip (SoC), a processor, or a memory device operates according to a clock signal. The clock signal may need to have a variable frequency or it may be changed in some semiconductor ICs.
A clock circuit which generates and provides a clock signal includes various components such as a phase locked loop (PLL), a divider, a multiplexer, and clock gating logic. The clock circuit changes a division factor for a clock signal or changes a clock source in order to provide a different clock signal.